


A crucial moment

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically its really au okay, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Catlin Snow knew a lot was down to timing.Experiments. Adventures. Soulmates.On this particular Sunday morning, the countdown on her wrist seemed adamant that she was about to meet hers.'Literally Catlin and Cisco, as soulmates, meeting in a coffee shop. Let them be happy.





	A crucial moment

There were violets by the door. There were tulips on the counter. Lillies and carnations littered the tabletops. At the window sat a woman, nursing a mug of mint cocoa as she watched the snow drift by.  
This was her regular coffee shop, her Sunday morning retreat. It was permenantly busy, but like clockwork she always managed to grab the window seat. It was all down to timing.  
Catlin Snow knew a lot was down to timing.  
Experiments. Adventures. Soulmates.  
On this particular Sunday morning, the countdown on her wrist seemed adamant that she was about to meet hers.  
She dragged her eyes from the snow blanketed street to take a glance around the coffee shop. She had been in love before. She would never admit it, but her track record for choosing men that led to tragedy concerned her greatly. She did not particularly want to meet her soulmate, more out of worry than any perceived notion of loneliness being noble. However, She supposed that if one had to meet the love of their life, this was the kind of place for it.  
Cisco Ramon, who was shifting from foot to foot while staring at rows of baked goods in a glass case, did not share this opinion.  
A nerd to the core, Cisco had always dreamt of a different kind of movie meet up. Perhaps he would encounter his soulmate in the heat of battle, or (more realistically) whilst working on a clandestine science project. Unfortunately all of his current project were fairly bland, and no robed wizard had come to whisk him on an adventure. With reality being what of was, he was hoping to make it to the comic book store before his timer ran out. At least that way, he and his soulmate would be equally disappointed by the lack fanfare and fantasy.  
He blamed the cafe entirely for how late he was running. They had far too many muffin choices. How is anyone meant to choose?  
Eventually he settled for one with an elderflower jelly center, to go along with the cheapest coffee the cafe had to offer.  
Cisco passed by the window on his way out, just as Catlin glanced around the shop.  
Their eyes met, right on cue.  
Her eyes were glassy, almost crystalline in colour. A blue reminiscent of a cold wind's sting. They were obviously tired, but still brightly shining in the dim of the café. There was a touch of sadness to them, but the edges were crinkled in a way that only truly ridiculous laughter can achieve.  
Cisco fell.  
His eyes were deep, deeper than she thought possible. Undeniably brown, a shade so rich that it would be criminal to call them hazel. They were shaded with eyelashes that barely distracted from the purple shadows beneath them. He looked like he had seen things that most eyes hadn't, and still had a burning desire to see more.  
Catlin fell.  
They both landed on the floor, with the feeling of sparks licking at their spines. Charged like batteries, their skin tingled and their soul marks prickled sharply. For a moment, they felt detached from the world. Then everything came swirling back in.  
Carlin realised that she had slid off of the window seat. Her cocoa remained unspilled, held aloft by steady doctor's hands. She jumped to her feet with a grace that no human had a right to.  
Cisco was less graceful, but kept his coffee cup full with the practiced ease of someone who falls over far too often. His clumsiness had served him well, but it meant that he looked more than a little rumpled as he stumbled to his feet.  
Catlin smiled at him with a warmth that felt familiar. She held her mug aloft in a victorious cheers. Cisco did the same.  
"I'm Dr Snow. Uh, Catlin."  
"Cisco. Ramon."  
Rose petals glided down from hanging baskets. A rush of cool air hurried in through the open door. The low ding of the cash register rumbled in their ears.  
A pair of gloved hands exchanged numbers, a solemn promise of more to come.


End file.
